ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Adventure of Detective Whatnaught
The Adventure of Detective Whatnaught, in other countries Detective Adventure, is an animated Comedy-Adventure-Drama Buddy film directed by TBD. It stars Seth Green, Tom Holland, Jay Versace, Dwayne Johnson, Ariel Winter, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Snoop Dogg, Rebecca Parham, Raven-Symoné, Kristen Wiig, Jim Cummings, Zac Efron, Ross Lynch, and Grey Griffin. It is a spin-off sequel to The Disney Experience Premise After the death of Ermengarde, Joey (Seth Green) teams up with Whatnaught (Tom Holland) to find Sky, a gray wolf, and Shawn, a monkey, who are both being held captive by a cruel and mean CEO of the TBD (Arnold Schwarzenegger), who wants to destroy the Cast Main * Seth Green as Joey Swan * Tom Holland as Detective Whatnaught - He is a detective who was a squirrel who can't talk until now. Supporting * Rebecca Parham as Kooky/Kathie - A girl who is the most adventurous one in the * Raven-Symoné as Kelly Harp - A * Jay Versace as Agent Jay - A * Dwayne Johnson as Chief Morton "Mort" - The head of the * Kristen Wiig as Lynn Williams - A scientist who * Grey Griffin as Peachy Spice - A mischievous girl who * Jim Cummings as Thomas Baker - He returns from the film The Disney Experience. He is Kooky's * Zac Efron as Eddie Sherman - A * Ross Lynch as Mark Halle - A Antagonists * Arnold Schwarzenegger as * Snoop Dogg as * TBD as Zack Production TBD Continuity * In The Disney Experience, when Ermengarde died and Kooky (Kathie) escaped, she told Joey and Kelly "Ermengarde didn't make it... She's gone...". In this movie, Joey griefs because * After the events of The Disney Experience, the characters * Quotes * Joey: Transcripts TBD Soundtrack Original songs * Songs heard in the film * Songs heard in trailers/TV Spots * Everything by TobyMac - Trailer 1 * Tie-ins and Promotions * Trivia * This movie is based on Detective Pikachu, Spiderman: Far from Home, Trolls, The Secret Life of Pets 2, Men in Black * This movie will have mentions of Princess Melanie, Ermengarde, the events of The Disney Experience * This movie will debut Whatnaught's speaking role. ** It also will reveal the reason why Whatnaught is the only animal that Sofia can't hear talking. * This movie reveals that Ermengarde was Joey's mentor and ** It also reveals that Ermengarde was an animal lover when she was (Joey/Kelly/Kooky)'s age. * This movie will Cameos * There's a poster of the Muppets * Similarities to other movies, shows, and video games * During the scene where Joey is tricked into going to an infirmary due to his grief of Ermengarde, it's similar to * During the scene where Kooky and * The scene where the monkeys are * During the scene where Agent Jay and Chief Mort are having * The scene where Whatnaught tells Joey * Tropes The Adventure of Detective Whatnaught/Tropes Reception TBD Category:Buddy films Category:Disney films Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-Drama